


Bodyguard AU!

by CuppyCake5



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuppyCake5/pseuds/CuppyCake5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames is a celebrity who falls in love with his bodyguard, Arthur.</p><p>It was intended to be fluff. But I couldn't make the fluff work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eames lived in a world where people, even those was supposed to be able to trust, all too often tried to take advantage of him, of his fame, his money, even his name. His manager, his accountant, every single one of his friends. Perhaps Eames was just too suspicious, but he wasn’t entirely sure any of them weren’t simply interested in what he could do for them. Hell, even his own family seemed all too willing to use him as a bank account from time to time. It was an odd feeling, as if he were completely abandoned though people constantly surrounded him. 

He suspected that’s why it was all too easy to fall head-over-heels for Arthur. Though, even that left Eames’ heart feeling hollow.

When Eames felt as if people were always using him for something, how could he not fall for the one who was constantly protecting him? Even if it was Arthur’s job as his bodyguard.

But with the fierceness that Arthur protected him, even when there was no immediate threat.

The first time after Eames had hired him that a fan began to become overbearingly rowdy, Arthur had grabbed the person with a tight grip on the back of their neck and directed them into the opposite direction. When the fan tried to argue, Arthur pulled his jacket open to reveal a gun with a look on his face that said he was unafraid to use it if need be.

It had been from that moment that Eames had begun to feel something. But he had to remind himself that it was only because Arthur was hired to protect him. It was the man’s job. It wasn’t because he actually feared for his safety.

But as similar incidents happened, Eames became lost in his imagination. Soon he began fantasizing that Arthur had growing affections towards him, that he simply couldn’t stand the thought of any harm coming to Eames and it made him overprotective.

Though, when the man wasn’t by his side, wasn’t protecting him, the reality of the situation crashed down onto him. Arthur was simply doing his job. He had no affections towards Eames.

Eames was still alone as ever in the world. And he was simply trying to cling to anybody to keep from drowning.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur had lost count of times he’d been described as ‘harsh’ and ‘cruel’. And he often ‘dangerous’ when a person became privy to the fact that, not only was he skilled in marital arts, but had a gun license. It seemed obvious to him, and just about anybody who knew him, that he become some sort of security then.

What nobody expected, not even Arthur himself, was that a warmness would develop towards his charge.

Nobody ever thought that Eames, following the trend of Cher and becoming known by one name, would be able to break through Arthur’s carefully built cold and silent wall.

Eames. The one that apparently had a spending problem. The one the tabloids painted as a phony, printing pictures of obviously forced smiles and arguments that were obviously private.

Few knew the truth though. His spending problem? It wasn’t truly his own. It was Eames bailing out his family members. The forced smiles came out when a society demanded he put forth a particular image, demanded a specific behavior. Those sneakily captured moments of his anger? Those moments were justified when a person knew what his manager was committing him to without Eames’ consent.

And all Arthur could do was watch. He could only watch as person after person tore this stoic man down, as people he was supposed to be able to trust used Eames for what he could do for them.

It all made Arthur’s blood boil. The way everybody acted towards Eames truly disgusted the bodyguard. And the only people he was allowed to protect the man from were his fans, the ones that Eames did all this for. The ones that made all the other shit worthwhile.

It was literally Arthur’s job to take away the people that made all of the negative in his life bearable. How could Eames possibly return any affection towards him then? It was impossible in Arthur’s mind.

Little did he know though…


End file.
